Along the side walk
by Coenraad
Summary: Something I created out of a stroke of creativity and boredom.


AN: This short was made after having seeing a wallpaper from Gunslinger Girl second anime session "Il Teatrino"

Wallpaper: members.home.nl/tommygunner70/Alongthesidewalk.jpg

**Disclaimer:**

Gunslinger girl is owned by Yu Aida

**Along the side walk**

Along the side walk, overlooking a valley of the countryside, a young boy stood face to face with the one person, the one girl, who bested him in a deadly duel.

As the girl stood in a wide stance, the boy named Pinocchio walked toward her, not even showing a hint of aggression. Stopping a small distance away from her, he admired her looks. Pretty Long blonde in pig tails, slightly dark skin tone, mesmerizing blue eyes, and her preferred wardrobe looked good on her two.

Pinocchio took a deep and relaxing breath, feeling the air rush up from the valley to calm him. "Well," He started in a Zen like manner. "Fancy meeting you here."

The girl whose name He did not know, looked like she was about to pull a weapon on him. An attempt to do the same thing again which had cost her handgun last time. And she actually did try to reach for her pistol, which hung in a holster underneath her left arm.

Carefully, he pulled a knife from his sleeve with two fingers. Ready to throw it without letting her notice. Just in case things got violent. "I have no intention of fighting with you." Pinocchio said in a firm manner.

Triela looked at the boy; she knew his name was Pinocchio. And that he worked for Padania. Yes she could not grasp how he could still be alive, and what he wanted from her. She only then observed his full features. Bright blonde hair, normal Italian skin, a strong and muscular body build. It made her realize that Pinocchio was actually strong enough to give her a spot of trouble, instead of her being sloppy. And it was only now that she could observe those features, because she had only seen him in either darkness or in the heat of battle. "Then what do you want?" Triela breathed with light hatred, clearly indicating that she didn't trust him at all.

Pinocchio was lightly amused. The girl in front of him displayed such distrust; such weariness that it didn't surprise him to know, that she bested him fairly. "I wanted to know your name."

Triela was slightly dumbfounded, but she caught herself and refocused on Pinocchio. How he had survived was a mystery to her, yet she can't be fooled again. Because she just can't stand being beaten. "And why do you want to know? I don't have any family for you to kill."

Pinocchio felt hurt by that remark. True he was an assassin, and had killed a whole family as part of only 

a single target. However, he wasn't the type of assassin who'd go after other family member's just too exact revenge for failing to complete a kill. "A gun man is a professional, and a shooter kills because he has issues. I don't need that, so there is nothing to fear." Pinocchio said still casually, explaining that he himself had some hint of decency within him. "No, I merely wish to know the name of the woman who had bested me. As it would be un fair to just refer to you as _the girl with the blonde pig tails._"

Triela huffed. She was confused, what on earth did this Padania assassin want from her? And how did he survive? "It's Triela."

Pinocchio mused that name through his mind a couple of times. "Triela, now that is a wonderful name."

Triela huffed, not really understanding the relevance of it all. She coughed. "Now it's my turn." she said aloud. "What are you doing here?"

"To return something." From his pocket, Pinocchio took out something that Triela had already seen.

It was the necklace that he had lost, which she took. But at the same time, he had taken her pistol.  
He laid it on the wall which shielded anyone from plunging into the depths, of the valley near it. "I am a Thief, and I keep what I steal. You should do the same." Pinocchio told her. After which he started walking toward her, and then without stopping past her. All the while he passed her; he tried to imprint her into his memory.

Triela didn't know what to say, as Pinocchio kept walking, she just stood there. Hand on the brick fence, holding the necklace in the other, thinking of what Pinocchio meant and the reason behind it all.

-End


End file.
